


Show Me Your Teeth

by skivvysupreme



Series: The Wax Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cheerio Kurt, M/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident in the McKinley boys' locker room, Blaine has a panicked vampire on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Never Been Kissed," canon-wise.
> 
> (This series is written out of order. If you'd like a chronological list, I'm on tumblr under the same name, and have a masterpost for this verse which notes the story order!)

_(6) Unread Messages_

Blaine frowned at the little speech bubble icon on his phone, where the bright red number had been rising steadily over the course of his history class. He wasn’t often texted during the school day at Dalton unless it was an emergency. At least, he hadn’t been, before he exchanged numbers with that fascinating vampire boy he’d met a couple of weeks ago.

Blaine felt his face warm at the thought. He’d been drawn down the spiral staircase towards an unusual scent, sweet and metallic amongst the earthy human scents packing the hallway, when the source of the scent halted on the stairs and said to him, “Excuse me, I’m new here.”

 It was immediate. Blaine knew the boy was different (even without his hilariously un-passable attempt at the Dalton uniform), but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He also knew he was staring, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, because the boy — this gorgeous, elegant boy — was staring back with his mouth dropped slightly open. “I’m Blaine,” he said, and reached for a handshake.

The boy looked at Blaine’s hand for a second, then let his eyes rove over Blaine’s face a little more. He nodded the tiniest of nods, deciding something, and said, “Kurt,” as he shook Blaine’s hand.

Blaine gasped at the touch. “Oh, cold, wow. Forget your coat today?” He gave a nervous little laugh and squeezed Kurt’s hand as though that might warm it.

Kurt held Blaine’s gaze and said, very seriously, “Just poor circulation.”

Neither was aware of the last students left in the hall hurrying around them as they stood holding each other’s hands on the staircase.

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt whispered.

"Sure."

“What _are_ you?”

The question caught Blaine so off-guard that he finally let go of Kurt’s hand. Kurt had his head tilted and his lips — very soft-looking lips, Blaine noted — pressed together tightly. He was leaning forward as much as he dared on the stairs, waiting.

So. Kurt was different. Different enough to innately tell that Blaine, despite his best efforts to blend in, was also different.

“I was wondering the same about you.” Blaine raised his substantial eyebrows at Kurt, suddenly feeling much more at ease. He knew Kurt wasn’t… like him, but Kurt _was_ like him, in his own way. Not a werewolf, but something just as special. Blaine had been alone in his extra-human state for so long, both fearing and hoping to meet someone like him, and now… there he was. And if the wary but adorably toothy smile spreading across Kurt’s face was any indication, he was just as excited about the discovery as Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt’s hand again, and Kurt followed him off the staircase without another word.

That was two weeks ago, and the two had been near inseparable ever since. They talked about everything, from each of their turning experiences (Kurt, only a month ago during a late-night grocery run for his dad; Blaine, at a nightmare of a Sadie Hawkins dance two years ago) to their favorite musicals ( _Wicked_ for Kurt, and “Yes, _Saturday Night Fever_ counts! …Okay, fine, _Hairspray_ , then” for Blaine). Kurt had also entrusted Blaine with both his dad’s health status and his bullying situation at school, so the still-rising number of unread texts on his phone (10, now) had Blaine on edge.

Kurt’s smiling face appeared on the screen. Oh god, he wouldn’t be calling unless…

Blaine shot out of his seat to an indignant yell of “Mr. Anderson!” from the front of the room, grabbed his satchel, and left the class. “Kurt? What’s going on? Is your dad okay?”

"Can you come to your dorm? Please?"

Blaine turned an about-face from the direction he was going and jogged down another corridor. “What? Are you here?”

"Yeah."

"I’m on my way. What happened?"

Kurt’s voice was suddenly much quieter. In fact, if Blaine hadn’t stamped the name in his memory alongside a red-hot flush of anger the moment Kurt first mentioned it, he might not have heard him correctly.

"Karofsky."

Blaine’s chest felt hollow. “What did he do?”

There was a loud sigh on the other end. “Are you close? I thought werewolves could run fast.”

"Okay, okay, hold on. Almost there." Blaine ducked into a back staircase behind an ‘EMERGENCY EXIT’ door and sped all the way to the top, faster than a normal human would ever be able to move up a flight of stairs. He took a second to check that the hallway he entered was empty, then ran to the door in front of his room. "I’m here, where are you?"

Blaine unlocked the door and went inside. He saw the shadow on the carpet first, then looked up and saw Kurt pressed against the fifth-story window, looking utterly distressed — only, he had never seen this Kurt before. This one’s eyes were all black, and there were two sharp fangs protruding from his top row of small teeth. He had also never seen Kurt in his Cheerios uniform, but that surprise seemed less important.

He stood there, stunned, until Kurt snapped his fingers and wearily rested his forehead against the glass. “Blaine? Please, it’s like, extra sunny today.”

Blaine threw his bag onto his bed and pushed the window open. “Sorry, I’ve just never seen your… you.” He held his hands out, waiting for Kurt to climb through.

Kurt pursed his lips at Blaine’s outstretched arms. “Invite me in.”

"What? You’re always welcome here, you know that."

"No, ask me. You have to ask me.”

"Uh… would you like to come in?"

Kurt let out a long, shaking exhale and slid inside. “Thank you.” He kicked a few things off the desk below the windowsill as he landed, and he gestured vaguely to them, saying, “Sorry, I’ll…”

"No, don’t worry about it."

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and stood there silently, staring just to the left of Blaine’s face and very obviously trying to collect himself. So, despite the stampede of questions pressing at his lips, Blaine kept his mouth shut and took the opportunity to look.

He’d thought about what Kurt would look like “vamped-out,” of course, but he hadn’t thought beyond the teeth. And his whole body seemed… not bigger, but more sharply defined. Blaine missed the blue, sometimes green, sometimes gray of his eyes, but the black was gorgeously absolute. Kurt’s eyes were ink-dark and seemed bottomless. Blaine knew Kurt wasn’t looking at him at that moment, but the never-ending pupils made him feel as though Kurt could still see everything. He probably could, and that was probably the point, if Blaine thought of it scientifically. It would make him a better hunter at night, and wouldn’t that be amazing? Blaine could see Kurt running through the woods alongside his wolf, grinning wild and free with all his teeth and his fangs visible, keeping up with Blaine, surpassing him even, oh _hell_ yes—

But this was the middle of the day, Blaine remembered, snapping back to the room and the somewhat calmer Kurt in front of him. Why was Kurt like this in the middle of the day? Blaine scented him, just a little — not to be invasive, but to better gauge the situation. Kurt was very still on the outside, but there was too much anxiety spiking off him. Anxiety mixed with adrenaline and… _shame_? Where the hell was that coming from?

It took a great deal of restraint for Blaine to not hug Kurt. His wolf wanted to curl around him and keep him tucked between his paws until he chilled out. That was mostly for Kurt’s sake, but also because Kurt’s lingering panic from whatever had happened hadn’t receded and it was making Blaine nervous.

Blaine pulled off his blazer and placed it on the back of his desk chair, then loosened his tie a little and slipped off his loafers. “Do you want to sit down?” he asked, gesturing to the twin-sized bed behind Kurt.

Kurt sat on the bed very slowly, perched on the edge of the mattress with his hands folded in his lap. Blaine sat too, as far away as he could bear — that only meant there was a foot of space between them, but a foot was a lot for Blaine and Kurt was still radiating defense. He entertained the thought of sitting on his hands, but his wolf dismissed that as being a silly way to protect his… whatever Kurt was.

Kurt looked between their not-touching bodies for a moment, then up at Blaine, who was watching him so carefully, and his face fell. “I’m freaking you out, aren’t I?” He pointed his face up at the ceiling, away from Blaine, and said, “My dad doesn’t like seeing me like this either. I’ll try to change back, I don’t know why I haven’t yet, give me a minute—”

“No!” Blaine said quickly, and loudly enough to make Kurt jump. “Sorry. No. It’s not that. You look… god, you always look amazing. And you are stunning like this. I want to look into your eyes forever.”

At that, Blaine felt a shift; Kurt was momentarily disarmed, and his gleaming black eyes widened to orbs as he stared at Blaine. Blaine placed a hand on the bed between them, testing the waters. Kurt smiled for the first time since he’d gotten there, and laid his hand on top. That was the moment Blaine realized exactly what he’d said, but what was he to do, add “as friends” to that statement?

Blaine cleared his throat. “So… Karofsky?”

Kurt sighed. “He knows.”

"He knows what?"

"That I’m a…" He bared his teeth and ran his tongue gently over one fang.

"Vampire,” Blaine said, pretending not to watch Kurt’s tongue as it moved over his teeth. “The word is vampire.”

"Yes. That."

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand, relieved. If Karofsky hadn’t done anything (this time), then this wasn’t the crisis Blaine had feared it was.

“I lost it after he kissed me, so he saw, and—”

Scratch that.

“He WHAT?” Blaine’s grip on Kurt’s hand became a vise and he leaned close, trying to process the statement. So, Kurt vamped out, must have been at school — but only Karofsky saw? So, they were alone (why the hell were they alone?) and he kissed him — _what the fuck_ _?_ Oh, god, was he trying to… what was he trying to do? He touched Kurt. Kurt was… pack. Pack… yes, that was the word he couldn’t find earlier, the concept his wolf understood, because what was a crush to a wolf? Kurt was pack, his crush, Kurt was Kurt — and Karofsky kissed him. And now Blaine knew what it was, that sour, shameful scent that was not and could never be Kurt, because Kurt was ashamed of nothing — that was Karofsky on him. It was confusion and aggression and desire and not Blaine, and Blaine needed to get that off of Kurt immediately, but he didn’t know how. Well, he _did_ know how, but that was an inappropriate idea made even skeevier by the circumstances…

“Blaine?” Kurt nudged his thigh with their clasped hands.

In a bit of a daze, Blaine asked, “Karofsky’s gay?”

“Well, if he’s not, I am truly impressed by his commitment to his bullying techniques.”

“Not funny, Kurt.”

“No, I don’t think so, either.” Kurt’s face crumpled, and he held his mouth open awkwardly, as if his fangs were suddenly too big for his mouth. “I don’t want to be this _thing_. I don’t want to hurt people.”

"No, no, you haven’t hurt anybody."

Kurt shook his head. “Karofsky. I… I threw him into the lockers, I held him off the ground. His pulse was right under my fingers where I was holding him. And I was making noises like an animal and I couldn’t stop. He totally froze up. He was terrified. He didn’t know what I was, but he knew I was something to be scared of. Like, there was this moment where we both understood what I could do, and… I didn’t know what was going to happen next, but I wanted to find out.”

He looked up at Blaine, blacked-out eyes gone watery, and continued, “I let him go, but he was holding his chest when he ran out of the locker room. He was so scared he couldn’t talk, and… I liked it.”

Blaine stared at Kurt for a long time, then answered honestly. “I hope he has nightmares about you.”

"Blaine!"

"He’ll leave you alone from now on, won’t he?"

"Maybe, but you’re missing the point!" Kurt pulled his hand away and stood up, and Blaine immediately regretted opening his mouth.

Kurt paced for a while, not looking at Blaine. He waited quietly on the bed for Kurt’s inevitable look of disgust, surely followed by Kurt running out of the room and never speaking to him again. Then, Kurt abruptly stopped his pacing and asked, with an open, thoughtful expression that startled Blaine for all the judgment he’d expected in its place, “What happened to the guys who attacked you at Sadie Hawkins?”

A shiver went down Blaine’s spine and he ducked his head. God, Kurt could see right through him. Blaine took a deep breath and said, “Right before my first turn after the dance. I followed their scents. Two escaped. One didn’t.”

Kurt was silent.

"I didn’t kill him! He was — well, not _okay_ , exactly. I… I injured him. In all the same places I had been. Broken ribs, an arm… I wanted him to know what he did. I wanted him to know that fear.”

"The fear of someone who’s stronger than you and has something to prove."

Blaine nodded, and his face was burning. “I’m not as good a person as you.”

Kurt looked down at himself and let his arms hang by his sides, flexing the muscles as if just noticing they were there. “You know, I think I’m still vamped-out because it makes me feel safer. Nobody can do anything to me like this.”

"Kurt, I would never—"

"I know, I know. I didn’t come here thinking, ‘Better stay in monster mode in case my new best friend decides to turn on me for no reason.’ I just feel really powerful."

"You’re not a monster."

Kurt laughed bitterly and sat back down on the bed. “My family feeds me their blood every morning so I don’t have to hunt people to stay alive. I am most definitely a monster.”

"Then I’m a monster, too. But I already knew that."

Kurt looked at Blaine so sadly for a moment, then closed the space between them and pulled Blaine into a tight hug. “I get what happened. You’re not a bad person, and I’m not better than you.”

If you say so, Blaine thought, but he held on, buried his face in Kurt’s neck, and said nothing.

"You know, up until today, I had never been kissed. At least, not when it counted."

"By a boy?"

"Mm-hmm."

Blaine knew Kurt could hear and feel his heart speeding up against him, but as much as Blaine wanted to kiss him in that moment, hold him the way he deserved to be held and erase Karofsky’s damage, he couldn’t do it. Despite the interest he had scented from Kurt on occasion, Blaine knew it was still the wrong time.

Kurt rested his chin on Blaine’s shoulder and whispered, “I met you just in time for it to be something he stole from us.”

Blaine gasped, and when Kurt pulled away, Blaine saw the bright blue eyes and non-fanged teeth he’d grown familiar with.

"I have to go. I already have texts asking where I am, and Finn will call my dad if I’m not on the field for Cheerio practice. And who knows how the Warblers function without you."

Blaine rolled his eyes and moved towards the door to open it for him, but Kurt climbed back onto the desk and sat on the windowsill with his legs dangling outside.

"You didn’t drive here, did you?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt grinned and shook his head. “It was faster to run. Thank you for listening.”

"Anytime."

"I’ll call you later?"

"Of course."

Kurt jumped off the windowsill, and Blaine heard a soft thump below when he landed. Blaine tried to watch him go, but all he saw was a red and white blur speeding across the parking lot and out of sight. Blaine put his forehead against the window and sighed.

Oh, yes. They were going to run _amazingly_ together.


End file.
